


The Greatest Thing Is Just To Love And Be Loved In Return

by ElementalTitan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asshole Admirals, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Clone Rights!!, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my boys be gay and in love, let my boys be boys, whos surprised really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalTitan/pseuds/ElementalTitan
Summary: After a brutal attack decimates three clone battalions, the cowardly Admiral Ryouu has a few uncivilised opinions to give regarding the clones.Too bad Obi-Wan doesn't care much for these opinions. Now it's down to the Jedi Master to reassure his beloved Commander.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	The Greatest Thing Is Just To Love And Be Loved In Return

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fanfic in a long. long. long time.  
> And man it's good to be back! 
> 
> Currently working on an Alternative Universe CodyWan fic featuring tattoo artist!Cody and florist!Obi-Wan but that's going to take me a little longer.
> 
> May end up doing more chapters for this but at this moment it's just one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The day was already going horribly as far as Obi-Wan was concerned. He was standing off to the side of a briefing room upon Admiral Ryouu’s ship with Cody close by his side. Anakin and Ahsoka were standing a little ways off to Obi-Wan’s left with Rex not far from them. On the opposite side of the room stood the Admiral with his Commander, a man that Obi-Wan hadn’t heard or received the name of.

A few days previous, they’d received word that Seppies had plans to attack a peaceful planet and the Senate had decided it would be wrong to stand by, sending Admiral Ryouu in as aid. However, within a day of fighting the Admiral had requested some additional help in the fight and both Obi-Wan and Anakin received an order to join them.

And it had not gone well.

The Admiral had insisted on being the one to lead the tactical planning and lead the fight. It wasn’t long before half of the Admiral’s squad and a portion of both the 501 st and 212 th fell. And so far the only ones who seemed to be weighted down or affected by the loss was Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka, along with their officers.

It had overall been a success with the Seppies abandoning the fight and peace being restored. The clones were now aiding in humanitarian relief to the locals and tending to their injured brothers whilst the General’s and Admiral had their briefing.

Looking to his right, Obi-Wan looked at his beloved Commander. Cody’s armour was covered in new scorch marks and chips on the edges, he’d taken his bucket off to show a scorch mark smeared across his left cheek as well. Although his face was covered in a thin layer of general war gunk and his eyes held a deep sadness, he was still stunningly gorgeous to the older man. Obi-Wan wanted so badly to reach over and cup his beloved’s cheeks to lead him into a loving kiss but now was not the time.

Turning to look across the room to the Admiral, it was a different story.

The man had a smug look on his face and was sitting with his arms crossed, everything about his posture screamed arrogance and superiority. Not that Obi-Wan understood what the man was so smug about. Maybe they’d won but they’d lost so many lives in the attack.

“I think I could probably go after the Seppies ship with a small squad of clones.” The Admiral suddenly announced, “Finish the bastards off.”

It seemed as though everyone else in the room disagreed as there was a collective sigh.

“That would be a complete waste of resources and time.” Obi-Wan answered, “We were sent to bring peace and that’s done now.”

Anakin chose this point to step in with a thought that had crossed Obi-Wan’s mind, “And you said I, as in you alone? With what squad? Most of your men are dead.”

The Admiral's face didn’t waver from its unrelenting superiority but now it was shadowed with mocking at Anakin’s comment. As if it was the dumbest remark he’d ever heard. Which, in Anakin’s defence, it wasn’t. 

Almost the entirety of the Admiral’s main battalion had died, lead by the man on the most ridiculous of battle plans that even Obi-Wan’s former padawan couldn’t understand. It seemed like the battle plan was specifically designed to pick off as many clones as it could. And at this point, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if that wasn’t the case. 

“Well, only one officer would be needed to lead the party and since it’s thanks to me that we won this fight, then it only seems right that I lead this one as well. Of course, I would need to take some of your clones for the squad since most of mine were destroyed.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes immediately snapped back to the Admiral, not believing the words that had left his mouth. He opened his mouth to answer back, suddenly feeling anger filling him at Ryouu’s words. But Ahsoka beat him to the punch.

“No way! You got your own men killed, you can’t take ours!”

“Excuse me?” The Admiral stood and rounded the table, “The clones were created to serve in this war. They are our weapons to wield as we please. If I want to lead an attack party using them, then I will.”

“I don’t feel comfortable leaving my men to be lead by you, especially without permission from the Senate.” Obi-Wan stepped up closer into the Admiral’s space, “Especially with the way you speak of them.”

“You all seem so attached to your clones. So, a reminder. They are man-made weapons with no rights or individuality or importance to them. They are only worth the progress they make in the field. If they fall, they get replaced. As simple as that.”

The Admiral finished by stepping up into Cody’s face, “They know their worth. Kriff all.”

Cody stood straight and stiff, his eyes never once wavering from the Admiral’s and his face displaying an air of calm indifference but Obi-Wan knew differently. Maybe Cody wouldn’t be upset for himself but the man couldn’t stand to hear someone insult his brothers. 

Obi-Wan’s skin bristled, and he could feel a hot pulse of rage coming from Anakin, deciding to step in before his younger brother put his foot in it. The older man moved his body in between the Admiral and Cody’s.

“Clearly I’ve been too polite. No. And that is final.”

There were a few seconds of silence and the others decided to take this as the meeting being finished. Anakin stormed from the room, Ahsoka and Rex close on his tail. Cody waited a few more seconds before lowering his gaze to the floor and calmly striding from the room. Obi-Wan stayed where he was, keeping eye contact with the Admiral.

“Never speak to my men like that ever again, Admiral.”

* * *

The flight from Admiral Ryouu’s ship to their own was done in tense silence. Both Cody and Rex had disappeared into the back of the ship whilst Obi-Wan and Anakin flew the ship, Ahsoka sitting with Artoo behind them.

Once they were back, Anakin and Ahsoka said their goodbyes and waited for Rex to reappear from talking to Cody. It wasn’t long before Rex walked down the ramp from the ship and gave Obi-Wan a stiff salute, not speaking a word to either Generals or young Commander. Anakin had a look of worry in his eyes as he watched his friend walk away. Slowly, his former padawan and grand-padawan made after Rex, no intentions to leave him alone.

Behind him, Obi-Wan heard Cody coming down the ramp and when he turned the Commander gave the same salute that Rex did before making his way to his bunk. 

Sighing deeply, Obi-Wan could feel the anguish and pain coming from his dear Commander and knew that something needed to be done to alleviate that pain. First though, Cody would need bacta patches and food and he doubted the scarred man would arrange those things for himself. 

The General stopped by the kitchen to grab some plain soup and then stopped by at the med-bay to get a kit from Kix. Whilst there he assured the medic that they were both fine and just continue to treat the injured men they already had. It wasn’t a long walk from the med-bay to Cody’s bunk and he soon found himself punching in the code to his door. 

When the door opened, Cody was sitting on his bunk with his elbows on his knees, hands clenched together. The Commander was staring blankly at the floor with his bucket sitting beside him.

Obi-Wan placed the soup on the small desk in Cody’s room before making his way over to the scarred man. The General knelt in front of his officer gently placing his hands over the top of Cody’s and shuffled forward until their foreheads were almost touching. 

With one hand, Obi-Wan opened the med kit to place a small bacta patch on the scorch mark on Cody’s cheek. He was concerned there were more along Cody’s back or chest but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get a look at them without calming his beloved first. 

“Cody?” 

The molten golden-brown shifted up to look into Obi-Wan’s crystal blue eyes. There was pain shifting inside those eyes, an unrelenting force that tried to cover the shame the man was also feeling. Cody was a calm and unrelenting force, always full of pride for himself, his General and his  _ vod _ . He’d long since trained his expressions to be easily schooled into whatever the situation required but nothing could hide him from Obi-Wan and if Cody was honest with himself, he didn’t want to hide from the man. 

“You know the worst thing?” Cody’s voice was dry and strained, trying to tighten over the flood of emotions he was currently feeling. “He’s not wrong.”

The words immediately made Obi-Wan gasp as his heart broke. He’d worked so hard to convince Cody that the clones were worth so much more than the Senate and GAR believed. Convincing Cody that he and his brothers were still people who deserved their individuality and their freedom. 

Cody had opened up so much more since beginning his tentative friendship with the Jedi. He’d allowed himself to open up, learning and loving. He thrived with his brothers and in his role as Commander. 

Watching the words of a cowardly Admiral tear the proud man apart was painful for Obi-Wan to watch. 

The General moved his hands to Cody’s cheeks, “No, he was wrong, Cody.”

“He couldn’t be more wrong about you or your brothers. He doesn’t know any of you. Not like Anakin knows Rex’s favourite holodramas that Rex refused to admit to watching. Not like Master Plo knows that Wolffe likes to relax with embroidery when no ones looking. Not like Master Windu knows that Ponds is the best artist in the GAR. Not like Master Depa enjoys listening to Grey’s singing. Not like I know Waxer would do anything to spare any child or animal from suffering. Or that Kix and Jesse are enamoured with each other. Just like Bly and Master Aayla are. That Boil pulls the best pranks on the shinies. ”

Cody’s lips twitched but Obi-Wan was nowhere near finished.

“He doesn’t know that when you’re concentrating you chew on your bottom lip. That you snore when you’re truly exhausted. How good you are at washing my hair. That you have an obsession with biting up my neck and burrowing me into your chest. How much you like tea more than you care to admit and seem to be unaffected by any degree of spice known to creation.”

This finally pulled a light chuckle from his beloved and Obi-Wan smiled as he pressed their foreheads together. 

“He doesn’t know how much I love you. And how much I know you love me in return.”

Cody’s eyes closed at this and a few tears slipped from him. Obi-Wan pressed kisses to those tears and lifted one hand to run though his tight curls. Cody’s hands unclasped and he reached forward, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist. 

Tilting his head slightly, Cody caught his General’s lips and kissed with every piece of devotion he could. Obi-Wan hummed against him and felt for the Force, allowing his happiness and contentment to fill and swell. He pushed the Force out, connecting it to Cody and filling his beloved with these emotions. 

Cody’s bucket was knocked from the bed as Obi-Wan turned and pushed his Commander back onto the bed. 

Obi-Wan pulled back just to look back into Cody’s face, “Come to bed, my love?”


End file.
